Morrison-G207
*Genesis (AI)|specialty = *Commander *Close-Quarters Combat *Hand-to-Hand Combat |status = Alive |name = The Grim Reaper|spartantag = G207|affiliation = UNSC Navy|class = Gamma Company}}Alexander Morrison, commonly called Morrison-G207 and code named by the UNSC as Grim Reaper, is an active SPARTAN-III super soldier of Gamma Company and leader of Biography Early Life Teenage Years Adult Life Physical Description h his appearance contributed to that of an handsome young man with a strong title for his good looks. It is commented by many that he often bore himself with great dignity and gave off an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. Alexander's snowy-white hair is typically kept short as he finds long hair to be a pain to have though the top has some length to it which is often spiked forward. His eyes are an icy blue and his facial features, when seen with his helmet, are considered to be handsome and warm. height as he stands at 6'1" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training regimen he had done. His fair skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes though it became marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal scar marked his left side. escribed as "being charming and warm". His voice is also strong and confident with a subtle accent 290 lbs (145 kg) out of armor 995 lbs (453 kg) in armor Personality Initially appearing as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person, Alexander displayed several characteristics common for an SPARTAN-lll He often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Alexander is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Alexander is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Abilities and Skills Combat Prowess: * Hand-to-hand Combat: Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a SPARTAN-III, Alexander went through enhancement procedures that augmented his natural strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina and senses. It is often implied that his strength, speed and reflexes are superior to that of his team and is considered to even be better than the SPARTAN-II's while wearing his Mjolnir armor. He also received the mutagen 009762-OO due to being part of Gamma Company that made him more resistant to pain and injury as well as making him completely immune to shock which allows him to endure injuries and physical pain beyond that of Spartan-II's and Spartan-IV's. In addition, his physical prowess is capable of further increasing in situations that cause anger, stress and/or pain such as in combat though this comes with several side affects such as suppressed higher brain functions over time, lose of strategic judgment and prone to impulsive, instinct-driven behavior. * Strength: * Durability and Endurance: * Speed: * Agility: * Stamina: * Senses: * Anger/Stress/Pain-Induced Empowerment: Augmentations As part of the SPARTAN-lll program Trivia Category:Gamma Company Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SPARTAN-IIIs